Two For the Show
by Fer8girl
Summary: The swamps of Taris already have Cathar Troopers Nya Lanz and Aric Jorgan on edge, add a missing Agent to the mix and they've got a recipe for disaster. Any help would be welcome, but who'd have guessed it'd come in the form of sassy smuggler Shawnni Devane and her right-hand-man Corso Riggs. Can this unlikely team pull off this mission, without killing each other first?


_This is inspired by the 'Fall of the Locust' heroic on Taris, where these girls actually did meet and team up for the first time. It also takes place before Shawnni and Corso become an item, and while Nya and Aric are working past their rocky history. Many thanks to Shimmer-Like-Agirl for the use of her smuggler Shawnni. So glad our girls ran into each other and sparked this epic friendship ^,^_

* * *

Nya knew Jorgan wasn't happy - that was par for the course - but he was going to start driving her crazy if he didn't stop tapping impatiently on his rifle. "They're helping us whether you like it or not Jorgan," she informed him.

"Civilians. We're being assisted by civilians."

He acted like Nya had told him to go lick a bantha's behind, the way he spat out the word, and she was tempted to if he didn't lose the attitude. "From what the captain tells me they're used to this kinda thing. In fact Devane said the last job she had..."

"Job?" Disgust was replaced by shock, "Don't tell me you hired mercs."

"They're mercs, but I didn't hire them." Didn't need to, Nya thought, Governor Saresh had already taken care of that.

Turns out the local Governor was so desperate to retrieve her missing security agent that she'd asked for assistance from anybody; now the standard extraction mission was open to any laser-brain with a blaster. So when Nya was in the cantina and overheard the smuggler mention 'the Locust', her instincts insisted she suggest teaming up. The sooner they got the agent out of there, the less civilians would be tempted to jump in half-cocked.

"This one might be a challenge, even for us. And better to have freelancers," she assured him. "The less officers involved, the less chance of people finding out what happened with Tavus."

"Still don't like it Blaze."

"Not asking you to _like_ it Jorgan," she grumbled. "Just follow orders."

"But asking civilians for help? Either they're going to get shot or get us shot."

Nya puffed an exasperated breath upwards, raking her claws through her auburn mane. "You know, Dorne would probably be just fine with this. I can comm her to help. Meanwhile _Spitfire's_ latrine could always use a good scrubbing."

"Dorne?" He looked appalled, but she had a feeling it had more to do with the threat of latrine duty than the suggestion that she pull their new squad-mate for this task.

"Sure. I don't think she'd argue with me this much."

He folded his arms and sighed. "In that case I'd better accompany you for this mission. I'm more familiar with your... tactics."

"Ya know, the way you two bicker you sound like some ol' married couple."

The playful words had the quarreling Cathar whipping around and Nya's rebuttal died on her lips when she saw a raven-haired woman closely followed by a taller man with tied-back dreadlocks. She could feel disapproval radiating from Aric, with a flowing red trench-coat and superior expression the smuggler looked the very embodiment of devil-may-care.

"Glad to see you could join the party Devane," she said as she walked forward to shake the woman's hand.

"Glad to be invited," the woman replied, "And didn't I tell ya to call me Shawnni?"

"Didn't I say be here twenty minutes ago?" Nya teased and both ladies laughed.

"Well I would've if Corso could'a picked a blaster sooner. Think he settled on Sgt. Boom-Boom."

"Sgt. Boom-Boom? Seriously?" Nya clasped one hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter, while Shawnni's companion gave her an irritated look.

"Yup, he's got the all the muscle we need." He patted the hefty looking blaster proudly, "Now this here is R-406 Heavy Sonic Disrupter. All original 'cept for a couple'a my own modifications."

Nya caught Shawnni rolling her eyes and wondered how many times the captain had heard all about Sgt. Boom-Boom. Then the man looked down at the cannon in Nya's arms and whistled appreciatively. "Say now, she's a beaut. That one of the GT series?"

"You know your gear," she replied, impressed that he recognized it. "GT-27, with a custom crystal."

"Don't that affect the suspension field?"

"Had it reinforced, alusteel instead of trimantium." She grinned as she stroked the cannon's stock. "I call her Big Mama."

He let out another whistle and returned her grin. "Damn Captain, think I'm gonna like this one." Thrusting out his hand he took hers and shook vigorously, "Sorry 'bout my lack of manners Ma'am, we ain't been properly introduced. Corso Riggs, pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise Riggs. First-Lieutenant Lanz," She nodded at the reluctant Cathar behind her, "Speaking of manners, come meet our new partners Jorgan."

"Temporary partners," he muttered then stepped forward. "Sergeant Jorgan, Havoc Squad." He gave Shawnni and Riggs a level look as he stood beside Nya. "Just so you know, I don't approve of civilians on missions like these. In my experience they tend to be more underfoot than useful."

Corso bristled at the blunt words, but Shawnni just raised an eyebrow at the broad-shouldered Cathar. "Appreciate your candor Sergeant, but sounds like Red here is callin' the shots." A slow smirk curved her full mouth, "'Course, there's always latrine duty if you don't wanna come."

Nya heard Aric growl quietly and glided between him and the smuggler. "Save it people. There's better targets than each other, right?" She laid a warning hand on Aric's chestplate, "Right, Jorgan?"

He let out a small huff and nodded. Meanwhile it didn't escape Nya that Corso had stepped close to Shawnni.

"You know Captain, you don't need to go pickin' fights with the angriest lookin' thing you see."

"Aww, no worries Farmboy. I got a feeling Red keeps him in line." The brunette gave him a sultry smile, "'Sides, I betcha you could take him."

To Nya's surprise Corso ducked his head and his cheeks flushed. "'Preciate the vote of confidence, but I'd rather not have to."

"Fair enough," she said lightly, then straightened her coat. "Well, that agent ain't gonna rescue herself. Whatcha say we get a move on?"

"I have a bad feeling about this," grumbled Aric as they headed to the speeders and Nya patted his arm.

"Don't worry Jorgan. We've got this."

* * *

Getting to the compound wasn't too rough, Shawnni had enlisted some sort of stealth generator to skulk past the Locust's camp with Corso while Nya and Aric relied on their more mundane trooper training. Turned out the real fight was _in_ the compound. The twisting tunnels were crawling with scavengers, and the Locust had prepared his men with turret blasters and a small brigade's worth of arms. Nya was thankful again that she'd enlisted the extra help as they powered through, and reminded herself that she'd owed Aric a big, fat 'I told you so'.

"On your right Devane," Nya hollered as another scavenger rushed the smuggler.

The woman lashed out a blaster, firing in rapid succession, but the cutthroat's armor deflected the shots. She held her ground as he hurtled towards her and Nya was tempted to shoot the attacker. Suddenly Shawnni's boot flew forward, catching the scavenger square in the groin.

A groan from Aric vibrated Nya's earpiece as the assailant keeled over and Shawnni popped two quick shots into his skull. "And I thought your tactics were unconventional," he muttered and Nya chuckled.

"See, I'm not that bad to deal with after all." Ducking beneath the rounds, she dove behind the small energy shield Shawnni had created while Aric stayed back, protected by a stack of crates. "Alright, buddy moving. Cover me Jorgan."

"Dammit Blaze there has to be a dozen of them."

"So kill 'em for me Jorgan," Nya chuckled again. "What are you good for?"

She heard another low grumble, but one, two, then three scavengers fell, picked off by Aric's rifle. The diversion allowed Nya to pull free a cryo grenade and lob it at the remaining cutthroats. It sent a spray of supercooled chemicals over the scavengers, freezing them in place, and she looked at Shawnni who gave her a quick grin.

"Gotcha one better," she said, then tossed a grenade of her own. It detonated almost as soon as it touched ground, sending out a concussive wave that shattered the iced scavengers.

"Nice touch," said Nya. "Any chance I can get a few of those?"

"We'll negotiate a trade when we wrap this up," replied Shawnni, then she looked around. "Now where the blazes is...?"

A rowdy whoop filled the air and Nya raised her head in time to see Corso barreling up to one of the turrets. "Your man's gonna get himself killed," she chuckled and Shawnni shook her head.

"Not if I can help it."

The smuggler sprang up, unloading her blasters on the same turret, but the shielding seemed too resilient. Nya swung Big Mama free, shouting "Duck!".

As soon as Shawnni yanked Corso to the ground Nya unleashed several plasma rounds into the turret. The base exploded in a hail of shrapnel as it collapsed on itself, the scavenger manning it hanging limp in his seat. With the sounds of battle silenced she turned around to check if there were any more scavengers. It seemed like they'd cleared the way, for now.

"You two okay?" she asked, slinging Big Mama back over her shoulder as the couple stood and brushed the dirt from their clothes.

"Now why'd ya have to go and do that?" Shawnni pouted at the Cathar, "Me and Farmboy had it."

"It almost had you," Nya gave her a toothy grin. "But next time I'll let you prove me wrong."

"Good," said Shawnni, then she pointed behind Nya. "Look out!"

A heavy hand landed on Nya's shoulder and she spun away, raising her blaster, then sighed when she saw Jorgan scowling at Shawnni. "Trying to get me shot Devane," he grumbled while the smuggler smirked at him.

"Sorry, just in the habit of shooting anything that looks big and scary, and you..."

Her words were cut off as Corso placed his hand tactfully over her mouth and chuckled, "Sorry Jorgan."

Aric acknowledged the apology with a shrug, then examined Nya with a critical eye. "Good show out there, Hotshot," he murmured. "You holding up?"

"Nothing Havoc can't handle Big Guy. Looks like we've cleared a path, let's keep moving."

"Roger Hotshot, just watch your step."

Nya slipped her blaster back in its holster and readied Big Mama in case there were more surprises up ahead. She lifted her chin at Shawnni who nodded, but looked over at the larger Cathar curiously. Stepping forward, Nya noticed Corso took point with her, but oddly enough Shawnni fell in step with Aric.

"Got a soft spot for Red?" The smuggler asked, then snickered, "Or is that a hard spot."

"It's not... I'm not..." he muttered, then let out a frustrated noise. "She's my CO, I'm supposed to watch her back."

"Maybe," she allowed. "But I'm wondering if it's 'cause you like the view." Nya heard another groan from Aric and shook her head.

She quickened her pace and Corso sped up too, swiveling Sgt. Boom-Boom from side to side expertly. "What branch?" she asked quietly and he looked confused for a minute, then shrugged.

"Peace Brigade."

Nya nodded, familiar with the civilian armed force. "Ever think of joining the real military?"

"Not for me Ma'am," he quirked a quick smile at her, "Done enough fighting for others."

"So what do you fight for now?"

His tanned cheeks flushed bright pink and when he shot an involuntary glance back Nya knew what fueled his battles. She smiled gently, pressing her finger to her mouth and he smiled back gratefully. Suddenly the sound of voices had Nya's ears perking up.

"Look lively people," she murmured just loud enough to resonate through her mouthpiece.

Her movements grew more deliberate and Corso slowed to match her. Leaning in he whispered, "Don't hear nothin'."

"'Cause you don't have these," she chuckled, tracing the edge of her larger, pointed ear and he chuckled back.

"Got me there."

The murmurs grew louder and Nya moved to the wall, sidling along it until she could peek around the corner. She was surprised to see a computer terminal filling one wall, guarded by a massive Trandoshan, and several cells nearby sealed off by force-fields. "Betcha that terminal controls the fields," she whispered to Corso. "Just gotta get past big scaly."

"Leave it ta me," he replied, and before she could stop him he ran out from behind the corner yelling, "Hey Ugly!" The large lizard turned and started shooting at Corso, who hooted and dove behind a pile of sandbags. Popping up for an instant, he fired rapidly until Sgt. Boom-Boom made a loud 'CLICK!' and went silent.

 _Misfire!_ thought Nya, and she dashed from behind her cover into view of the Trandoshan. Letting out a shrill whistle, she drew its attention then ducked back, listening to blasts strike the wall close to her.

As soon as they paused she peeked out again, and saw the Trandoshan swinging its blaster from the sand-bags to her corner as if unsure where to concentrate its fire. Approaching bootsteps had her glancing back, then sighing when she saw it was just Shawnni and Aric catching up.

"Cover me!" she barked.

Sprinting out, she kept her blaster trained on the Trandoshan, laying down a suppressive fire. Her sudden aggressiveness had it focusing on her, but two quick tuck-and-rolls had her almost at its feet, closed enough to hear rifle rounds ricocheting off of its heavy armor. A sharp bounce up and she was able to knock the blaster from its claw with a kick, then it jerked back, a hole appearing between its eyes.

"We got 'em!" Shawnni shouted as the Trandoshan crumpled to the ground and Aric huffed.

" _I_ got him," the Cathar corrected. "That's my round in his brain."

The smuggler gave him a cross look, seeming ready to deliver a stinging barb, but a groan from Corso had her mouth snapping shut as she rushed to him. "You alright Farmboy?"

"Eh, he winged me is all," Corso groaned again as he lifted himself and Shawnni's hands fluttered over his shoulder where blood seeped from between his armor plates.

"This should help."

Nya snatched a kolto pack from her belt and was about to administer it when Shawnni's rich blue eyes met hers, filled with concern. She handed over the pack letting the smuggler administer the cool green gel, and relief flashed across the smuggler's face as she teased him, "Can't be leavin' me yet Farmboy. Ain't caught that varmint Skavak."

"Don't you worry Captain. I ain't goin' nowhere."

While Shawnni tended to Corso Nya walked to the terminal. It didn't take long to find the sequence that disabled the force-field, which dropped with a loud hum. The source of the voices she'd heard earlier became clear when she spotted people occupying the bunk-beds in the cell. Still wary, she headed into the cell, then recognized Amillie from the holos preparing her for the mission as blue female twi'lek stood to greet her.

"You aren't a guard," she said in Huttese, then looked past Nya to the body of the Trandoshan and nodded. "I wasn't sure my message got out... this is perfect. We have to finish the mission. We have to capture the Locust alive."

Alive?! That was news to Nya. "Republic Specforce, ma'am. Slow down and start over."

"We came here to capture the Locust – probably the galaxy's biggest scavenger. He uses a legion of droids to strip whole planets clean." She started pacing, her lekku shaking in agitation. "Stopping the scumbag is important, but the real goal is to get control of those droids. 'Advanced' doesn't even start to describe them. The Republic could repurpose those droids for something useful – maybe even use them to help here on Taris. But only if we can convince the Locust to hand over control."

"What's your plan for making that happen?" asked Shawnni and Amillie smiled.

"Judging by the explosions, you've made sure the Locust won't be leaving us – all we have to do is find him."

Artillery boomed down the corridors and Amillie darted to a large conex just outside of the cell, glancing around the the corner. Nya and Shawnni exchanged a look, acknowledging that their presence hadn't gone unnoticed. " _G_ uess we found him," Shawnni muttered, and Nya nodded in agreement as Amillie ran back.

"Blast! All right, new plan: we make a diversion, you go for the Locust. He won't go down easy, but if anyone can take him, it's you."

Leaving Nya no time to object Amillie signaled for her men to follow her and they ran to the other side of the conex, sliding through a gap between it and the wall. Shawnni drew her blasters looking all business as she gave Corso a solid nod.

"Stay with Amillie," she ordered. "Who knows what kinda hornet's nest they're gonna pull down on themselves."

He appeared reluctant, but nodded back before following the twi'lek. Aric tilted his head at Corso then glanced at Nya and she nodded as well. "Go, cover them. They may need help."

"I should go with you," he objected as he took a step towards her, but she held up her hand.

"They don't have any weapons, I do. 'Sides I'm trained for this, right." She gave him a reassuring smile, but he still didn't seem convinced. "Look, civilians first. Once they're clear come back me up."

"I should... just..." Disapproval still furrowed his brow, but instead of protesting further he groaned and he rubbed his hand down his face. "Just watch yourself, alright Hotshot?"

"Always do Big Guy."

With time of the essence she sprinted to Shawnni who raised her eyebrows at the Cathar, and as Nya neared the metal container, she could feel the smuggler's eyes bearing down on her.

"You and Sergeant Grumpy, something there?"

Nya glanced back, tempted to fob off the smuggler. But her gut told her that'd only make the woman more persistent so she shrugged, "Ancient history."

She wasn't sure what the smuggler saw, but something resembling sympathy flashed in the dark blue eyes. Still, she didn't push the issue, simply shrugging back as they both crept to the edge of the conex. Weapons at the ready, Nya heard Shawnni grumble, "Man's an idiot."

She half-turned, her lip twitching as she peered at the woman, "I know that, but what makes you say it?"

"Anyone can see you're a catch Red," Shawnni chuckled and Nya chuckled back.

"You too Devane." They shared a smile before the stomping of boots drew their attention back to the corridor, then the grins vanished as if wiped clean.

Nya kept her breathing slow and steady, closing her eyes and listening. A whole squad of them, she thought, listening to the rustling bodies and thudding steps. No jostling, spread out for maximum coverage, these guys were pros. The steps grew closer, slower, more careful, the scavengers no doubt aware that something was amiss.

Suddenly there was loud scurrying and clapping. "Hey! We're over here, you junk-eating sons of slugs!" shouted Amillie. There were more rapid footsteps, this time moving away from Nya and Shawnni's position, and the ladies emerged from around the corner ready to fight.

A few guards remained behind, along with a towering Gen'dai and Nya rushed in, firing on them. Her shots rebounded off their heavier armor, but heavier armor meant less maneuverability, so she concentrated on diving between the men, yanking or pushing them off-balance. In the confusion their return fire was erratic, at times grazing each other.

Shouts and shots bounced off the stone walls, adding to the chaos, and Nya smiled as she managed to shove one guard into another, letting them knock themselves to the ground. Shawnni jumped into the fray, picking up on Nya's tactics with lightning speed. The smuggler definitely knew her way around a fight, her strikes short and to the point, her shots fast but methodical.

The Gen'dai stood back, watching his men getting attacked, but Nya wasn't surprised that he let his men take the brunt of the assault. Raising her blaster she aimed at him, and one of the guards lifted his rifle, thwacking her hand. The sudden throb in her wrist had her eyes watering as her weapon skittered across the floor, but she whirled around, anger fueling her movement as she rammed her other fist into the bridge of his nose, dropping him like a rock.

"Duck Red!" Shawnni called out and Nya crouched as something whooshed over her head. Staying low she slashed out with her claws, shredding the pants and shin of the guard who'd swung at her. His howl of pain rang through the air but he didn't fall, and when Nya looked up he was pointing his blaster at her.

"Ah don't think so!" The enthusiastic cry came only a split-second before a blur of armor and dread-locks crashed into the guard flattening him; back-up had arrived. Apparently Corso's injury didn't hinder him too much as he body-checked another guard who'd taken aim at Shawnni, and the smuggler graced him with a quick smile.

"Taking the shot!" The low bellow had Nya freezing in place as a rifle round pierced the throat of a nearby guard, and he collapsed in a heap.

Nya dove for her blaster, scooping it up and surveyed the scene as she stood. The guards were decimated while the Locust seemed amused, appraising the bodies scattered across the floor. Corso had moved over to Shawnni, staying close as the smuggler sauntered up to the Gen'dai.

"You know how you get a picture of someone in your head," she quipped. "Never matches up when you meet them, does it?"

A low growl came from the tall alien as he raised his blaster, but it fell suddenly and he bellowed in pain. Grasping his side, Nya could see blood dripping down his armor and heard the familiar steps of Aric striding up beside her, his rifle trained on the Locust. "Target neutralized," he stated, no small measure of pride in his voice.

"No, I do not die here," the Locust's gravely voice rasped. "Not like this."

"We're here to arrest, not execute," Amillie spoke up. "And if you're willing to cooperate, we can offer a lot more than just a jail cell. The Republic wants to put your droids to work developing settlements, instead of tearing them down. Make it happen, and you'll get full profit sharing and a reduced sentence."

Profit sharing? Reduced sentence? The whole thing sounded too bureaucratic to Nya. Her eyes wandered to Shawnni, noting the smuggler looked as skeptical as she felt. It seemed like a sinking situation, especially when the Locust glared at Amillie, his amber eyes gleaming balefully.

"This 'offer' is gilded chains. I am the Locust."

Amillie looked back at her men, then Nya. There was a desperation in the twi'lek's eyes, and Nya sighed in resignation, knowing how she could help.

She turned her thoughts inward, looking for a part of herself she seldom sought out, a part she usually denied she had. Once she found it she concentrated on it, then sent out a silent call directed at the Locust. His gaze turned to her, the amber depths uncertain then glazing slightly as she mentally nudged him. "You could become a powerful and respected ally of the Republic, instead of a hated pirate," she said, trying to sound as compelling as possible.

"Besides, we can protect you from the relatives of the people you enslaved," said Amillie and he finally nodded.

"Fine. Shall be your 'ally'. But to get my men under control... much time. Fighting may take long to stop." His words were stilted, then he shook his head and his eyes cleared as they narrowed at Nya. "You were worthy opponents. I fail, but remain strong."

"Whatever floats your speeder," snarked Shawnni. He shot her a quick scowl, then allowed himself to be led off by Amillie's men.

"Taris is saved. A galaxy-wide threat ended for good. None of it would have been possible with out you," said Amillie, as she approached Nya and Shawnni. "I'll make sure the bounty on the Locust gets sent your way – plus a little extra from me and my team. We owe you our lives."

The twi'lek let out a huge sigh, relief pouring from her, "Now, it's time we escorted our new 'ally' back to civilization. Thanks again – take care."

As Amillie walked off, Corso clasped Shawnni by the shoulder and gave her a friendly shake. "Hear that Captain, we ended another 'galaxy-wide threat'."

"Keep this up and we might have to raise our rates."

"So this is a regular thing for you two?" Aric's voice dripped sarcasm and Shawnni snorted.

"Nah, just in the habit of being in the wrong place at the right time... hey Red, you okay?"

Nya picked through the debris of the battle, shaking her head at the waste of life, and cradling her injured wrist to her chest. With her adrenaline waning she ready to find a med-droid and a stiff drink. "Yeah, Devane," she grimaced, hearing the pain in her voice and cleared her throat. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Stubborn does not equal fine," grumbled Aric. He strode to her, reaching out expectantly, and with a sigh she placed her wrist in his waiting hand. His thumb gently palpated the swollen area, and she bit back a hiss of pain as he clucked his tongue. "Not broken, but definitely took a beating," he murmured, then gave her a teasing smile. "Didn't I say something about watching yourself?"

"I watched it get hit," she chuckled weakly and he shook his head.

"If that were true, you'd have avoided it better."

Out of habit he pulled loose a plate on her upper arm, injecting a pain stim, and she glanced at Shawnni. The smuggler's eyes flashed with glee and Nya shot her a withering look.

"So," Shawnni sauntered over to the Cathar pair and draped her arm over Nya's shoulder. "Dunno 'bout you guys but after a job like that we usually catch a drink at the closest cantina. Whatcha say Red? Maybe even treat me and Farmboy to a round since we were so helpful?"

Despite the pain in her wrist and the disparaging eyeroll from Aric, Nya found herself nodding at Shawnni, "Sounds alright Devane." She gave Aric a pointed look, "Hey, admit it. They were helpful, weren't they?"

"Fine, they were helpful," he conceded. "Still think you should visit the med-bay before gallivanting off..."

"Oh lighten up Fuzzy, let the woman unwind," chided Shawnni as she led Nya away with a wink. The larger Cathar's eyes widened and he groaned, then turned to Corso who gave him a empathetic shrug and smile.

"So Red, you know any cantinas 'round here that aren't total testicle festivals?"

"Gotcha covered Devane," Nya laughed. "Lil' spot I found with strong drinks and constant huttball coverage."

"Hutball? Never was a fan," snorted Shawnni and Nya shook her head.

"Sacrilege, anyone can enjoy huttball. Just need some cold drinks, hot grub, and the ability to yell obscenities at a holo."

"That I can do."

The ladies chuckled together, strolling through the corridors, and Shawnni gave Nya an affectionate jostle. "Ya know Red, smooth as this went, think we should do it again sometime."

Nya bumped her back with a smile. "You read my mind Devane."


End file.
